


It's not up to me.

by UKTVaddict



Category: Highway to Heaven
Genre: M/M, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-08
Updated: 2020-05-08
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:08:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24072709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UKTVaddict/pseuds/UKTVaddict
Summary: Set during the pilot.
Relationships: Mark Gordon/Jonathan Smith
Kudos: 5





	It's not up to me.

'What happened?'

'He got into a fight,'

'Here let me give you a hand,'

'No it's alright I got it,'

'It's through there,'

Jonathan lies Mark gentle on the bed.

'You're cute,'

Mark laughs.

'Thank you,'

'I mean you're basically a painting,'

Jonathan smiles to himself.

'Sweet dreams,'

'Thank you so much for bringing him home,'

'It's not a problem,'

'Can I offer you some coffee,'

'No that's Ok, don't go to any trouble,'

'Are you sure,'

He looks back at Mark's room for a second.

**"Keep focused on the assignment,"**

'Right,'

'Sorry?'

'Um...I should go, it's getting late,'

'OK, see you tomorrow,'

A few days later

'I came to see where you were, people at the party were wondering where you got to,'

'I'll be right out,'

Mark stares back at him.

'Was there something else?'

'Um...,'

Mark closes the door.

'I know it's gentlemanly to ask first but if you say no I don't know what I will do, so I'll just apologise in advance,' 

'What...'

The rest of Jonathan's words cut off by Mark's lips on his.

Mark takes a step back with his eyes closed in anticipation of what is to come. He opens his eyes seconds later.

'I'll just leave,'

Mark turns to leave but Jonathan stops him with a hand on his arm.

'You don't have to,'

'Me kissing you was Ok,'

He nods with a smile.

Leaning forward.

Later that night.

'I have to go,'

'You can't go,'

'I have to,'

'But I...listen I know we've only known each other for a few weeks,'

'Mark...,'

Jonathan stares back at him.

'Tell me you don't feel the same way...you're an Angel if you say you don't, I will believe you,'

'You know I can't do that,'

'Then what is the problem,'

'Mark I'm an Angel,'

'And,'

'And I'm on probation, which means I can be gone at any time,'

'So?'

'It's not fair on you, you should get married, have kids, I don't want you to put your life on hold,'

'It's not putting my life on hold it's living it, with you,'

'I'm sorry, it's not up to me,'

The next morning.

'I know you said no, but I wouldn't forgive myself if I didn't try one last time,'

'I'm sorry,'

'You said yourself this is a lonely job,'

'Mark...'

'Ok,'

A tear drops from his eyes.

'It was worth a try,'

He walks around to the driver's side giving Mark one last kiss,'

A few seconds later.

'I don't know what happened to the car,'

'I do,'

He looks up once.

'I think the boss is giving us a sign,'

'The boss?'

'Yea, that's what I call him,'

'Cute,'


End file.
